justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Luthor (Earth 3)
History Alexander Luthor was one of the "heroes" of Earth 3, and was the Crime Syndicate's most formidable and greatest enemy, having killed many of its members over the years, including Hawkwing and Will Baston. Alexander had the ability to absorb the powers of any superpowered being that he killed, through the lightning of Mazahs. Three years before Forever Evil, Alex Luthor used a sample of Ultraman's DNA, along with his own, to create a clone with Ultraman's abilities which he named Conner Luthor. After three years of being used as a weapon against Ultraman, Conner escaped and ventured out on his own. Alexander was brought to Prime Earth by the Crime Syndicate of his world at the behest of Superwoman. When the villains sought refuge in the fallen Justice League Watchtower, he was brought there and imprisoned. Grid and the Outsider kept him sedated while the Syndicate wrought havoc upon the world. When the Injustice League infiltrates the Watchtower, Owlman instructs the Outsider to free Nightwing from whatever confinements Grid had imposed upon him. However, Alfred disobeys and attempts to secure Alex instead of Richard. Black Manta and Captain Cold locate Alex first, but are stopped from freeing him by Johnny Quick and Atomica. When Cold freezes Quick's leg off, the tape covering Alex's mouth comes off. He speaks his magic word, Mazahs!, and transforms into Mazahs. He kills Johnny Quick and absorbs his power before snapping his neck. He holds Johnny's corpse as he declares the deaths of everyone else in the Watchtower, and that he will become the greatest hero this world has seen. After getting free, Alex reunite with Superwoman, revealing that he was the father to her child. He engaged Ultraman in a fight, knocking him out. He absorbed the powers of Deathstorm, then attacked the Injustice League. Severely injuring Deathstroke and Black Manta. As he tried to kill Lex, Bizarro attacked him, but stood no match. He was then stabbed with a future lighting rod by Sinestro and grabbed by Black Adam. As Superwoman realized that her lover could die, she attacked Black Adam, but not before he could say "Shazam", triggering the rod, sending the lighting directly to his chest. The seemingly unhurt Alex got back up and attacked Lex. As Alexander prepared to kill his Prime Earth counterpart, Lex Luthor, the latter realizing he sounded the same as his Earth 3 counterpart, held on to the still impaled rod, and yelled "Mazahs", taking Alex's powers away with a new blast of the Dark Lightning. Lex then proceeded to stab Alex in the chest fatally a second time and covering his mouth to prevent him from saying the magic word once again to save himself, avenging the fallen Bizarro. Powers and Abilities Powers * Power Absorption: Alexander Luthor has the ability to steal the powers of other super beings he's killed, including the original Mazahs, Hawkwing, Johnny Quick, Deathstorm, and Bizarro. ** Magic: Alexander Luthor has the ability to call down The Dark Lightning, transforming him into Mazahs, Earth 3's analog of Shazam. The same cannot be said of the word "Shazam" itself, which has no effect on him whatsoever. *** Divine Empowerment **** Transformation: When Luthor shouts Mazahs! he transforms into a more masculine version of himself, with a lightning bolt down his chest. ***** Superhuman Strength ***** Superhuman Durability ***** Electrokinesis ****** Electro-Blast ***** Flight ** Bizarro Physiology: Luthor, after killing Bizarro, stole the powers and abilities he did not already possess. *** Invulnerability *** Self-Sustenance *** Arctic Vision *** Flame-Breath *** Kryptonite Immunity ** Superhuman Speed: Luthor could already travel at high speeds due to his magical powers, but this speed was enhanced after killing and absorbing the powers of Johnny Quick. * Firestorm Matrix ** Density Control: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix have complete control over molecules and as such can change the density of solids, liquids and gases to as light as hydrogen or as heavy as uranium. ** Eidetic Memory: Also called "Matrix Memory Recall", elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can access the memories of each and every single being that has ever been fused into the Matrix. New elements are allowed to automatically download surface information. ** Energy Absorption: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can absorb massive amounts of energy as well as being able to absorb many different types of energy. Most commonly the elements and energies associate with life and the human body are absorbed. Also solar energy is a possible source of energy that can work as a "emergency battery" for elements out of power. ** Energy Projection: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can project massive amounts of different amount of energies. Naturally occurring energy projected by Firestorm are "Nuclear Blasts" however elements can project a number of different energies at will. ** Enhanced Vision: Also called "Quark Vision", elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix have access to enhanced vision due to their nuclear nature. Different visions experienced are X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, and Thermal Vision. ** Flight: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can soar through the sky at amazing speeds. At first it may be difficult to achieve flight through Firestorm's nuclear nature though most master it quickly. Firestorms have been clocked at over 600mph theoretically they can fly much faster. ** Molecular Reconstruction Elements tied together into the Firestorm Matrix to create Firestorm have one main ability which all other stem from. Their "atomic fusion" or "nuclear nature" stem from nuclear physics tempering with the user's mixture of psychic energies as well as physical properties. Users accessing Firestorm or the Firestorm Matrix are called "elements" as they individually make up the Matrix. Firestorms can break down and reapply subatomic particles as well as break up the molecular structure of elements and rearrange them. To do this the element must know the exact elemental make-up of the object or human. Most Firestorms cannot affect living tissue but it is possible though very unstable. ** Phasing: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can phase their bodies through solid objects. Although they have direct control over an object's density they can use this ability on themselves and only themselves and affect living tissue to pass through objects. ** Psychic Link: Sometimes called "floating heads", elements that embody the Firestorm Matrix appear mostly as floating heads to represent their psychic link to the other human being or other element in the Matrix. They can be represented however they'd like but the Matrix defaults them to a disembodied head. Even disconnected an element may have latent psychic traces of the previous user. ** Regeneration: Though a majorly untested power as well as being as much a reaction from shape-shifting and a direct result of molecular reconstruction; nonetheless, Firestorm elements can regenerate large sections of misplaced or destroyed physical properties. ** Self-Sustenance: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can survive in space unaided, never need to eat to sustain life and never truly need another element to be processed or broken down by their bodies. Although users may feel these needs and would enjoy producing such bodily functions it is unnecessary. ** Superhuman Durability: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix receive an increased amount of physical resistance and durability. They can survive bullets and stab wounds as well as the physical damage of exploding constantly. ** Superhuman Strength: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix receive an increased amount of physical strength and muscle mass. Certain elements can tap into this energy and become large hulking entities however such strength can be quite destructive to the host if not used sparingly. ** Transformation: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can transform from their "normal" human forms into Firestorm, the Nuclear Man. However other entities may take whatever form they want; such as, Black Lantern Firestorm and Fury. Furthermore, elements can transform their body or body parts at will with concentration with an unknown level of restraint. Weaknesses Power Limitation: Alexander's powers are only active while he is using the powers of Mazahs. If the Dark Lightning of Mazahs strikes him, he is as vulnerable as a normal human. Furthermore, the lightning can be called down by alternate Lex Luthors due to vocal similarity in order to render him vulnerable. * Also in this effect, he apparently cannot steal the powers of others unless he murders them first. Having need of getting within striking distance of a superhuman in order to siphon existing abilities upon their deaths. Trivia * Alex Luthor was born in 1973 and died in 2016. * He has yet to appear fully, but has been mentioned. See Also * Justice 2033 Vol 1 22 * Ultrapolis Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters